Antes y Después
by Apolonia86
Summary: Epílogo de "Círculo Completo". Tres años pasaron de la batalla con Vegeta, y dos personajes de dos universos diferentes finalmente tienen la oportunidad de un cierre para ayudarlos con sus pérdidas. Un fic de Nora Jemison.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Antes y después**

_(Before and after)_

Un fic de Nora Jeminsen

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Está bien. Para esos de ustedes que han estado leyendo "Círculo Completo", que acabo de terminar de postear aquí, este es el "epílogo" de esa historia. ¿Entonces por qué "Antes y Después" es una historia separada, y no el capítulo 27 de CC? Porque a) es muy diferente del "sabor" de CC ---hay muy poca violencia, y da paso lento, y está mucho más en el lado "emocional"; b) toma lugar 3 años después del final de CC, y en toda otra dimensión; y c) a un lado de algunos personajes familiares y la historia, casi no tiene nada que ver con los eventos de CC. ¿Entonces por que lo escribí, entonces, y por qué lo considero ser parte de una historia más larga? Porque resuelve un sub argumento de CC que quedó colgando, o algo colgado, y soy una gran fanática de los cierres. ^_^ Debo advertirles ---esos de ustedes que les gustaron mis historias anteriores por su acción van a estar muy decepcionados. Sin embargo, esos de ustedes que les gustó la caracterización tiendo a describir que pueden disfrutar esto. Voy a re visitar un personaje que es usualmente ignorado, subestimado, o no comprendido, y que fue algo dejado de lado en el tambaleo del "Especial de Trunks"; como dije, me gustan los cierres. Después de esto, CC **realmente** terminará. Honto ---lo quiero decir esta vez. ^_^

Así que espero que les guste. Por favor escriban y háganme saber. ^_^

Nora

* * *

Antes y después

Bardock bufó, saltando sobre su padre, y Kakarotto sonrió mientras se encontraba con el hiriente golpe. El poder del niño había crecido tremendamente en los últimos años y finalmente se había convertido en un digno oponente ---con un poco de falta de tacto, pero con más que abundante entusiasmo. Giró, dejando que el puño de Bardock pasara su rostro, gritó, "¡Bien" Tu velocidad es excelente. Mantenla por cuanto tiempo puedas."

No necesitó decirle a Bardock dos veces. El niño se disparó pasándolo y aterrizó, volteándose inmediatamente para arremeterse hacia él de nuevo. Kakarotto tomó sus puños antes que pudiera golpear en su cuerpo, gruñendo ante la fuerza de los golpes, y se giró hacia atrás para arrojarlo lejos salvajemente. Fuera de control, Bardock gritó mientras era arrojado a una rama de árbol, su cuerpo chocando a través de la madera y noqueando al árbol en tres piezas anes de hacer un golpe sordo en el suelo.

Kakarotto rió y se juntó para arremeterse tras el niño... y luego se enderezó, escuchando un jadeo de un lado. Se precipitó a mirar al sonido ---y vio que la mujer había salido de la casa, y había puesto ambas manos en su boca en horror.

Bardock se puso de pie, se sacudió, vio la distracción de Kakarotto ---y un instante después, Kakarotto fue arrojado hacia atrás, sangre saliendo de su labio partido. **¡Kuso...!**

"Otousan. ¿No me dijiste que la concentración es la única manera de sobrevivir en una batalla de verdad?"

Sacudió su cabeza para aclararlo, molesto. "Cállate, mocoso. No te pongas creído." Aún frotando su labio, volvió a mirar a la mujer.

Ella los miró fijamente, luego bajó sus ojos, incómoda. Volteándose sin otra palabra, volvió a entrar en la casa.

Bardock caminó para estar junto a él, cruzando sus brazos y mirando tras ella. Él frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué estaba molesta? Sólo estábamos entrenando."

Kakarotto sacudió su cabeza lentamente, mirándola y preguntándose por qué había salido afuera en primer lugar. "No lo sé." Miró fijamente a la puerta, pero permanecía cerrada. Suspiró después de un momento, volteándose, y moró al niño. Bardock estaba cortado y con moretones, pero todavía tenía mucha lucha en él; aún así, el impulso de su partido se había perdido. "Es suficiente por el día," dijo con un suspiro. "Ve a limpiarte. Estaré adentro."

Bardock lo miró, curioso. "¿Todavía estás acomodando tu mente sobre ella?"

Él frunció el entrecejo; el niño había cambiado demasiado del arrogante pequeño mocoso que había sido cuando lo había conocido por primera vez, pero todavía tenía habilidad para la impertinencia. Debió haber sacado eso de su madre. "Ve, dije. Nada o algo. No me importa lo que hagas. Pero hazlo en algún lugar más por un tiempo. ¿Ne?"

El niño sonrió. "Aa. Volveré por... oh, la mañana. Diviértete."

**¿Qué?** Se volteó, sobresaltado, pero Bardock sólo sonrió y saludó, moviendo su cola de manera insolente a su padre mientras despegaba. En sólo pocos segundos, había desaparecido en la distancia.

**Por qué el pequeño mocoso inteligente...** Apretando sus dientes, consideró enviar un disparo tras el niño, pero se dio cuenta que sería infantil de él. Aún así, recordaría lo engreído del mocoso mañana durante su próximo entrenamiento.

Volteándose, caminó de nuevo hacia la casa. Maldito Bardock de todas maneras; estaba bien consciente que el niño ya había hecho su mente sobre la mujer Humana, y que Kakarotto estaba sólo siendo testarudo. Bueno, él no era ningún niño de 14 años que había sido huérfano la mayor parte de su vida; tomaría más que unas pocas buenas comidas y una sonrisa amable para ganarlo. No tenía sentido, de todas maneras, que el niño se haya apegado tan rápidamente a la mujer; ella ni siquiera era su madre. Concedido, ella era la misma mujer, en alguna manera, pero... **no era** la misma. Nunca lo sería. Y no podía permitirse olvidar eso.

Pero mientras entraba en el fresco interior de la casa, el aroma de comida golpeó sus fosas nasales, y suspiró, sintiendo su estómago comenzar su propia discusión inmediatamente. No ayudaba que esta versión de la mujer, habiendo tenido tiempo y oportunidad de practicar el arte del oficio, era una mejor cocinera por lejos que la versión que él había conocido. Añadir el hecho de que ella ya sabía que le gustaba y siempre había más de lo que incluso él y Bardock podían comer, y tenía que admitir, era difícil no encontrarse tambaleado...

Pero mientras entraba en la cocina, seguido por el aroma de la comida y el sonido de ella humeando, estaba confrontado de nuevo con la más grande razón que no podía decidir sobre la mujer. Ella simplemente no era la **misma...**

Era más vieja, primero. **Su** versión había estado en sus treinta la última vez que la había visto; esta versión estaba en la mitad de sus cuarenta, y se notaba. Su figura no había cambiado mucho ---claramente se mantenía en forma--- pero había unas leves líneas alrededor de su boca y ojos, y su cabello, levantado siempre en un serio rodete, ya no parecía tener el mismo esplendor... Y usaba tales extrañas ropas, como todos en este mundo. No es que no le gustara la extraña colorida funda que usaba, o las calzas flojas que usaba debajo de ella ---era simplemente que la mujer que él había conocido en su propio mundo nunca había usado algo como eso. Siempre la había visto en una más suave, más seductora vestimenta... o en el liso traje frío que los esclavos Humanos habían usado. Y ésta estaba humeando. **Ella** nunca había humeando... pero entonces, **ella** había sido una esclava. No tenía mucho de qué humear.

La miró por un momento, notando que ella no había notado su presencia; estaba ocupada lavando platos y claramente ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. Que estaba humeando, tal vez, una señal que finalmente se estaba volviendo cómoda con las presencias suya y de Bardock, al menos un poco. Tal vez quería decir que estaba feliz. Su enorme padre viejo le había dicho que ella no había sido verdaderamente feliz por años, no desde que su hijo en este mundo había sido asesinado, y mucho antes de eso, su propia versión de sí mismo de este mundo. Frunció el ceño de nuevo ante ese pensamiento ---su contra parte en este mundo, a decir todos, había sido casi un inocentón y casi Humano en personalidad, pero había sido un gran guerrero no obstante. Y ella lo había amado, profundamente.

**Pero yo no soy él...** pensó de nuevo, por tal vez centésima vez. Y, como de costumbre, le perturbaba pensarlo. Empujó el pensamiento a un lado, y aclaró su garganta.

"Chi-chi," dijo. Ella se movió en sorpresa y luego se volteó lentamente, su humeo cesando. Y por centésima vez, él notó la cautela de su mirada, la tensión en su cuerpo ---no era diestra en esconder sus sentimientos, y podía leer su postura fácilmente. Parecía que todavía estaba incómoda alrededor de él como él lo estaba alrededor de ella. Lo hacía sentir mejor, perversamente, en ver eso. **Ahí, Bardock. No soy el único que todavía tiene que acomodar su mente.**

"Ah, Kakarotto-san," dijo, sonriendo repentinamente para cubrir su obvia incomodidad. "¿Tienes hambre? La cena está casi lista."

"Aa." Dio un paso hacia la mesa, donde ella ya había puesto una variedad de platos, y la miró mientras traía un gran bol de arroz para ponerlo frente a él. No cruzó sus ojos mientras bajaba el bol, pero él la miró de todas maneras, tomando una rara oportunidad para examinar su rostro de cerca. A pesar de sí mismo, no podía evitar pensarlo: se estaba volviendo vieja, pero todavía era hermosa. la edad había madurado sus facciones más que degradarlas; le gustaba mirarla. Y olía levemente a jazmín, arrojando su mente de nuevo a los otros días, y otras noches...

Se obligó a volver al presente. Esos tiempos habían terminado hace mucho. Y no había acomodado su mente todavía.

Ella mantenía dándole su espalda mientras él comía, incluso cuando todos los platos habían sido acabados; hacía mucho escándalo sobre ellos mientras los secaba que sabía que estaba tratando de evitar su mirada. Tal vez podía sentirlo mirarla. La otra Chi-chi había sido capaz de hacer eso seguido.

Ella aclaró su garganta. "¿Dónde está Bardock?"

"Se fue a algún lado. Dijo que volvería en unas horas." Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, y luego habló de nuevo.

"¿Tienes que ser tan duro con él?"

Él pausó con un panecillo a mitad de camino de su boca, y le frunció el ceño. Ah, entonces había estado más perturbada de lo que mostró por su vistazo a su sesión de entrenamiento. Tomó un pedazo del panecillo, empujándolo a un lado de su boca para poder hablar.

"No estábamos realmente luchando. No estaba herido."

"Lo arrojaste a través de un árbol."

Se encogió de hombros. "Lo he arrojado a través de montañas. Eso todavía no lastimó. Es un guerrero; toma mucho más que ser arrojado un poco para causarle algún daño real." Inclinó una mirada hacia ella. "¿No viste a tu hijo y a tu marido entrenar, antes?"

Antes. Era una palabra tan cargada, para ambos. Las manos de ella se volvieron lentas en el plato que estaba secando.

"No mucho," dijo suavemente. "Goku-san llevaría lejos a Gohan, la mayoría de las veces, para sus entrenamientos serios. Creo... creo que estaba tratando de no asustarme, porque creo que probablemente debían haber entrenado de la misma manera que Bardock y tu lo hacen."

Dio otra mordida al panecillo, considerando esto. "Si prefieres que nosotros también nos vayamos lejos para entrenar---"

"No." Bajó el plato y tomó otro, y él la escuchó reír un poco, débilmente. "Alguna parte de mí se sacude dentro cuando lo arrojas de esa manera, pero otra parte de mí... bueno, solía volverme loca cuando Goku-san se iba detrás de mis espaldas. Era como si estaba mintiéndome. Lo hacía todo el tiempo... como si no supiera lo que estaban haciendo. Solía odiar eso." Bajó el planto, y comenzó a secar un gran pote lentamente. "No sé qué es peor, mirarte a ti y a él hacer lo mejor para mutilarse mutuamente, o no saber lo que están haciendo. Pero creo... que prefiero saber."

Él se encogió de hombros, y se acercó para comer los bollos al vapor. Si le molestaba la vista de sus prácticas casuales, se desmayaría viendo sus verdaderos partidos de entrenamiento, los que necesariamente hacían lejos de la casa, para no destruir el campo cerca. El niño se había roto dos de sus costillas la última vez que se habían ido para uno de esos, y él había roto ambas clavículas de Bardock. Pensó que tal vez podía entender las acciones de su contra parte un poco mejor, en este caso.

"Él no es realmente la misma persona, sabes," dijo alrededor de un bocado. Las manos de ella se volvieron lentas de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Mi hijo. A tu Gohan. Él nació en un tiempo diferente, mucho después. Probablemente es más como un hermano más joven que una contra parte." Comió otro bollo. "Tal vez pensándolo así lo hará más fácil para ti cuando nos miras luchar."

Ella soltó otra incómoda pequeña risa. "No lo creo. Lo hace... ayuda pensar en él de esa manera; mis últimos recuerdos de Gohan son como un hombre, adulto. Eso sólo que... bueno, Bardock..."

Se detuvo, pero él entendió. Había visto fotos de su hijo por el otro Kakarotto. Bardock podría haber sido el gemelo del niño, habían tenido la misma edad. Había hecho las cosas especialmente duras al principio cuando habían venido por primera vez a quedarse con ella en este extraño, medio vacío mundo. Ella había tenido dificultad de lidiar con el niño con sus propias ventajas y no simplemente como una extensión de su otro yo ---su propio hijo. Recordó una noche particularmente desastrosa cuando había intentado hacer que Bardock hiciera algo llamado "estudio..." Afortunadamente, Bardock no se había mentido lejos por mucho tiempo después de eso, y había sido elegante en aceptar sus disculpas, incluso le ofreció una propia por gritarle. El mocoso podía ser el bastante joven galante cuando quería serlo. Un escondido beneficio de su educación cortesana.

Pero después de cuatro meses, ella finalmente había formado una clase de relación con Bardock, y los dos incluso parecían haberse acercado con el tiempo. Ciertamente nunca había visto a Bardock acercarse tan rápidamente o tan fácilmente con nadie más, especialmente no con un Humano. Pero ahora, parecía, el niño había decidido que era tiempo para que ella formara una clase de relación con Kakarotto también.

Y parecía que los pensamientos de ella iban en la misma dirección. Ella rió. "Bueno. Sé que Bardock puede manejarse solo. Me dijo, en realidad, que debería estar probablemente más preocupada por ti."

**Eso** llamó su atención. Levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, y él pudo ver sólo lo suficiente de su rostro para notar una sonrisa. "Dijo que te estabas volviendo viejo para un Saiyajin. Dijo que él era más joven y más fuerte y que estaba a veces preocupado sobre lastimarte en sus sesiones de entrenamiento."

Indignado se sentó. "Oh, lo hizo, ¿o no?"

Ella asintió, y sonrió de nuevo a su molestia. "Cuando le dije que yo conocía una pequeña medicina, él sugirió que podía necesitar examinarte de cerca algunas veces, por algunas viejas heridas de batalla que tenías todavía te molestaban de vez en cuando."

Kakarotto apretó sus dietnes. Maldito el rol de celestino del niño... era tan manipulador como Vegeta, aunque sin la misma malicia... "No hay ningún Saiyajin vivo que sea molestado por 'viejas heridas de batalla', y probablemente me quedan otros cincuenta años por vivir. Y no me ha derrotado en un partido todavía. Ese mocoso entrometido..."

Ella rió de nuevo. "Bueno, él **es** un poco obvio, pero fue con buena intención. Creo que es bastante dulce, en realidad, que quiera que nosotros..."

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, y él dejó de comer. Estemos juntos: ¿era eso lo que hubiera dicho? ¿Era eso incluso posible? Las cosas eran tan extrañas entre ellos; eran casi extraños, y sin embargo se conocían mutuamente, en miles de maneras pequeñas. Era más fácil para él, al menos; ella era más cercana a su contra parte que él a la suya. Sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a una mujer que había sido libre toda su vida, lo que la había cambiado en muchas pequeñas maneras pero no en todo. Ella, por otra parte, tenía que acostumbrarse a un hombre que había sido un despiadado guerrero Élite de alto rango de los Saiyajin por la mayoría de su vida. Lo había evitado completamente por los primeros días cuando había estado aquí, porque Ko Shiatar y su pareja habían sido rotundos en advertirle de las diferencias entre él, Kakarotto, y su compañero muerto hace tanto tiempo, Son Goku. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba el hecho que él hubiera matado tanta gente su vida. Él no sabía como le gustó a él mismo, pero ya había sucedido y no podía ser cambiado, así que no había punto en preocuparse por eso. Ella aparentemente había decidido algo similar en los últimos meses ---pero eso era un largo camino de volverse cómoda lo suficiente con él en... "estar juntos".

Ella terminó de lavar los platos, y él terminó de comer, ambos en silencio.

Después de unos momentos terminó y se levantó para estirarse, suspirando en placer. "Gracias por la comida. Estaba deliciosa, como de costumbre."

Ella solo asintió, moviéndose para remover los recién vaciados plato de la mesa como siempre hacía. Aunque esta vez, obligado por algún impulso, le frunció el ceño por un momento, luego comenzó a ayudarla, juntando los platos también. Ella se detuvo, sobresaltada, mirándolo con amplios ojos. Él frunció el ceño en irritación, avergonzado por su mirada. "¿Qué?" gruñó.

"Yo... no deberías... tomaré estos..."

"Ko y el hijo de Vegeta me dijeron que no hay esclavos en este mundo," dijo bruscamente, levantando una pila de platos y cargándolos pasándola sobre el lavabo. "No hay razón por la que debas trabajar como uno." Ella continuó mirándolo boquiabierta y él la ignoró, dando pasos para poner el último de los platos en el fregadero. Tomó el plato superior y lo miró, sin estar seguro de qué hacer después y sintiéndose vagamente tonto al darse cuenta que él, un guerrero Élite que podía levantar masivas olas de mareas con un parpadeo de su voluntad y disiparlas con un pensamiento, no tenía idea qué hacer en como lavar platos.

Chi-chi salvó su dignidad, deslizándose frente a él con destreza y quitándole el plato de su mano. Ella le arrojó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro, y él estuvo sorprendido en ver que sus mejillas estaban brillantes y ruborizadas, como las de una joven muchacha. "Gracias," dijo suavemente, mirando lejos rápidamente y alcanzando la esponja.

Él se dio cuenta que ella estaba demasiado incómoda en dejarlo hacer más ---lo que era bueno, por que él estaba demasiado incómodo en intentarlo. Asintiéndole rígidamente, se fue para ir y correr a su ducha.

El sol se estaba poniendo para el momento que una medida de su compostura volvió a él. Terminó llenando el gran tanque de baño e incendió la leña bajo él con un disparo del grosor de un lápiz. Era primitivo, este baño, pero le quedaba bien; cuando no se sentía con ganas de esperar que el agua se calentara, simplemente la calentaba con el pensamiento. Prefería, sin embargo, esperar que se calentara en su normal, lenta, manera. Eso era parte de disfrutar tales cosas.

Suspiró, inclinándose contra el lado del tanque para mirar al sol hundirse bajo en el horizonte, en este momento más contento de lo que había estado en años. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía tomar tal placer en tal simple existencia, aquí en el desierto, con sólo una mujer, un niño, y un viejo hombre por compañía- En un mundo donde no había otro Saiyajin sino él mismo y su hijo. Cuando Ko Shiatar le había sugerido primero que viniera aquí para conocer a la Chi-chi de este mundo, pensó que se había vuelto loca... pero entonces el hijo de Vegeta, con esa bastante elocuencia que siempre aturdía a Kakarotto, había hecho la misma sugerencia, y lo había reconsiderado.** Ven aquí y olvídate,** había dicho el joven hombre. **Por un tiempo, sé algo más que un antiguo Élite, algo más que un Saiyajin. Ven aquí, y sé simplemente Kakarotto.**

Sacudió su cabeza con pesar mientras se inclinaba contra el lado del tanque. Ningún hijo de Vegeta debería ser tan intuitivo.

No estaba seguro por qué finalmente había decidido venir. Trunks había tenido razón, por supuesto. Aquí, no tenía que enfrentar un mundo donde los Saiyajin pensaban que él era un traidor, los Humanos y semi-Saiyajin pensaban que era un monstruo, y sólo su antigua enemiga, Ko, verdaderamente lo conocía. Las cosas habían cambiado en su mundo, tal vez más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No le molestaba, que Shiatar y su pareja estuvieran gradualmente transformando su Tierra en un refugio donde dos razas y sus hijos media raza podían de alguna manera vivir en paz. Tampoco le molestaba el aparentemente inevitable hecho que Trunks pronto sería aceptado por Vegeta-Ou como el nuevo heredero del vasto Imperio Saiyajin; aunque él era semi-Saiyajin y no se veía remotamente Saiyajin, el joven ciertamente era lo suficientemente poderoso y de sangre real, y el Rey estaba viejo y necesitaba un heredero. De hecho, Kakarotto estaba más cómodo con el nuevo mundo que estaban construyendo que lo que había estado con el viejo, donde la paz se había mantenido a punta de látigo. Nunca había estado enteramente cómodo con las viejas maneras, aunque había ayudado a construirlas.

¿Pero qué lugar había, para él, en ese nuevo mundo? Ko le había ofrecido una posición como su teniente, tomando un lugar a su lado como una vez había servido a Vegeta-Oji... pero había tenido suficiente de servir. Ahora quería solo recuperar el tiempo con el hijo que Vegeta les había robado. Quería olvidar las conspiraciones de vida de Élite y volver a lo que había sido, hace mucho tiempo que ya casi se había olvidado: un simple guerrero, con nada más presionando en su mente que volverse lo fuerte suficiente para su siguiente batalla, encontrar suficiente comida para llenar su barriga, y un cálido lugar para descansar su cuerpo. Era demasiado difícil tener esa simplicidad, esa libertad, en su propio mundo. Tal vez, como Shiatar y Trunks habían sugerido, podía encontrarlo aquí.

Pero aquí... estaba Chi-chi.

Cerró sus ojos contra el viejo dolor que volvía, y ese pensamiento. **Su** Chi-chi había sido alejada de él justo mientras sus sentimientos por ella habían comenzado a cristalizarse, mucho tiempo atrás. Alejada de él, junto con el hijo que ella estaba cargando, sin su conocimiento. Alejada de él y enviada lejos a morir, años después, sola. Ko había sido irónicamente quien la había matado, por accidente... pero Ko no había sido quien se la quitó, y entonces no podía culparla. Eso había sido por la maldad de Vegeta. Pero Vegeta estaba muerto. Y Chi-chi, aquí en este mundo, estaba viva.

Suspirando, bajó la vista a las ropas que ella le había dado: una camiseta de mangas cortas azules y un gi con pantalones sueltos negros. La ropa de **él**. Tuvo que rasgar un agujero en el asiento de los pantalones para su cola, pero de otra manera le quedarían perfectamente, excelente para luchar. Ella simplemente los había puesto al pie del baño un día, mientras él había estado dormido en el tanque, y se había llevado su uniforme Saiyajin; no se había quejado porque las nuevas ropas eran cómodas, y no extrañaba el traje y la armadura, de todas maneras. Ellos eran un legado de otra vida, una que él podía ahora... olvidar.

Pero había estado soñando despierto por casi una hora. El agua se estaba calentando bien; volvió a entrar a la casa para encontrar toallas y jabón, notando que la cocina estaba oscura y Chi-chi se había ido a su habitación. Después de buscar por un tiempo a través de varios gabinetes y cajones de la casa, se dio cuenta que nunca encontraría los ítemes que necesitaba sin la ayuda de ella; ella tenía su propio peculiar sistema de organización que él nunca sería capaz de comprender. Molesto, fue para golpear en su puerta suavemente.

La puerta, sin traba, se abrió. Sobresaltado, dudó antes de entrar, recordando que los Humanos tenían privacidad en este mundo. Pero luego sus oídos escucharon un leve sonido, y se detuvo. Por un largo momento, no escuchó nada, y luego... frunció el ceño. Sí, ahí estaba de nuevo. Abriendo más la puerta, entró.

Nunca había estado en esta recámara; era su refugio privado y todo marcado con sobras de su pasado ---las fotos en la repisa de su hijo, sus amigos, su pareja, todos muertos hace mucho tiempo. Era un cuarto simple, con sólo una cama, un tocador, una mesa de noche, decorado simplemente también. A la ventana, una maceta con plantas, floreciendo lentamente. Frente a un pequeño santuario en la pared, un par de uniformes naranjas prolijamente doblados, un agujero, el otro destrozado y quemado. Se sentía vagamente como un intruso, entrando en un lugar denso con tantos obviamente apreciados recuerdos, pero continuó, conducido por una extraña compulsión... y ese sonido.

Chi-chi yacía en la cama, su espalda a la puerta, doblada en una pequeña bola. Mientras él entraba en el cuadro y alrededor de la cama, vio que se había curvado alrededor de un pequeño cuadro de fotografía que estaba apretado en sus manos, y que su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas, los ojos bien cerrados. Estaba llorando casi silenciosamente, pero cada pocos momentos, soltaba un respiro que era un suave sollozo. Eso fue lo que había escuchado desde afuera.

Frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso más cerca de la cama, luego otro. Por un momento se debatió de salir antes que ella lo notara; podría estar enojada que él viniera sin invitación. Pero...

Por impulso, se acercó y tocó su cabeza, alisando su cabello y quitándolo de su rostro. Sobresaltada, abrió sus ojos ampliamente y alzó la vista hacia él; él movió su mano para tocar una húmeda mejilla con un dedo. Las mujeres Humanas eran tan diferentes de los Saiyajin; no parecía molestarles llorar frente a otros. Era algo más sobre ellos que nunca había entendido. "¿Por qué estás llorando?" preguntó suavemente.

En silencio ella bajó su mirada a sus manos, que cayeron para revelar la foto: una foto de una versión mucho más joven de ella, su pareja, y su hijo como un niño. Moviéndose para sentarse a su lado, la examinó, y suspiró. Ella lo miró de soslayo ante esto, y él sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacudir la impropia melancolía que la foto había provocado en él. Tal vez su humor era contagioso.

"Sólo preguntándome si así es como Bardock se veía como un niño. O si... ella y yo podríamos alguna vez... vernos así juntas." Parecía feliz, pensó, como su contra parte y su yo más joven lo eran, en la foto. ¿En una sociedad donde era prohibido tratarla como algo más que una posesión? No malditamente probable.

Ella bajó la mirada a la foto de nuevo, y tragó. "Me mantengo olvidando que no fue así para ti. Tu sólo la... tuviste... por un corto tiempo, y ni siquiera tuviste a Bardock hasta sólo un tiempo atrás." Tragó de nuevo. "A veces pienso sobre cómo solía darlo por sentado, lo que teníamos. Siento pena por ti, porque ni siquiera tuviste eso." Trató de sonreír y falló miserablemente, las lágrimas comenzando a fluir de nuevo antes que pudiera detenerlas. "Teníamos nuestros problemas, él y yo, pero nosotros éramos realmente... felices junt---"

Lo abrumó todo de una vez. Se dobló, un profundo, desgarrador sollozo saliendo de su vientre, e instintivamente la agarró antes que se hubiera caído de la cama, halándola contra él en cambio para dejarla llorar desgarradoramente en su pecho.

Su propia reacción lo sorprendió. Debería haber estado molesto; ella estaba llenando de lágrimas todo su gi, y llorando gente que siempre lo había irritado ---él mismo nunca hubiera mostrado tal debilidad ante otra persona. Pero eso era sólo el tema ---ella no era débil, y él lo sabía. Había sobrevivido la casi destrucción de su mundo y la pérdida de su compañero e hijo y todo lo que conocía; él había visto demasiados de los Humanos en este mundo y el suyo propio que había sufrido pérdidas similares, que simplemente se habían apagado, volviéndose en todo corto como catatónico. Ella había pasado por todo eso intacta... pero no sin cicatrices, parecía.

Y entonces la abrazó, y no dijo nada mientras sus lágrimas empapaban a través de su piel.

Después de un largo rato ella se quedó en silencio, sus temblores cesando; unos pocos momentos después ella se sentó, limpiando su rostro de manera desordenada con la parte de atrás de su manga, y le dio una delgada, pálida sonrisa.

"Lo siento," tartamudeó ella. "Yo... no suelo llorar de esa manera."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eres sólo humana. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Hai." Pero no se veía mejor; su sonrisa se había desvanecido de nuevo casi tan pronto como se había alejado de él. Se veía a casi dos segundos de distancia de otro un segundo hechizo de llanto. Él suspiró, tomando una decisión. Él siempre había sido demasiado malditamente amable.

Levantándose de la cama, se volteó y la cargó en sus brazos. Demasiado shockeada para protestar, ella solamente lo miró mientras él la cargaba a través de la casa y afuera, a donde el agua en el tanque acababa de comenzar a soltar vapor en el fresco aire de la noche. La bajó allí.

"Quítate esos," le dijo, señalando a su ropa, "y entra. ¿Dónde está el jabón y las toallas?"

"E-en el armario del baño," respondió ella automáticamente, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Él asintió y volvió a entrar, encontrando los artículos sin problema alguno y volviendo a través de la casa, también agarrando, por capricho, unas pocas velas que encontró al mismo tiempo. Para el momento que volvió afuera, ella simplemente se estaba acomodando con cautela dentro del tanque. Dejó las toallas sobre la plataforma adjunta a un lado, puso las velas alrededor del borde del tanque, y las encendió con un mínimo esfuerzo de su poder. Ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus senos incluso a pesar que estaba metida hasta en cuello en el agua.

"Kakarotto-san---" comenzó, y luego se quedó en petrificado silencio mientras él se quitaba su gi, agachándose para quitarse sus botas también. Se estaba quitando sus pantalones cuando ella logró decir, "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Confundido por su repentina agitación, él le frunció el ceño, arrojando sus pantalones a un lado, junto con la tonta prenda que ella le había obligado a usar debajo, los muy cortos, delgados pantalones que lo hacían aliviarlo de una complicada tarea. Toda la gente usaba tales ineficientes ropas ordenadas aquí, en lugar de los vastamente más simples trajes de su hogar. Que mundo tan extraño. "Tomando un baño contigo," replicó, en respuesta a su pregunta. Saltó, y levitó para entrar en el agua, cuidadosamente como para no salpicar de agua las velas. Suspirando mientras se acomodaba en el agua, estiró sus manos arriba de su cabeza. "Ah... justo."

Bajó sus brazos y abrió sus ojos ---para ver que Chi-chi se había alejado para ponerse contra la pared lejana del tanque y lo estaba mirando fijamente como si repentinamente se hubiera convertido en oozaru. Revisó el cielo rápidamente; sólo había una media luna arriba, así que eso no era. Desconcertado, le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Ella golpeó el agua con sus puños, casi muy cerca de apagar las velas ella misma, mientras le gritaba, su temperamento flameando. "Qué quieres decir, '¿qué?, ¡Baka!" '¿Simplemente saltas desnudo en el baño con cualquier mujer extraña que conozcas?"

Él se movió hacia atrás, alarmado; el temperamento de esta Chi-chi era incluso más volcánico que el que había sido de la otra contra parte. "Pero tú no eres una mujer extraña. Y por estar desnudo... Tu te ves justo como mi Chi-chi, y yo me veo justo como tu Goku ---ambos lo hemos visto todo antes." planteé

"¡Pero yo **no** soy tu Chi-chi, y tú **no** eres mi Goku!"

"Lo sé," respondió, molestándose él mismo. "Pero físicamente, estamos lo cerca suficiente. ¿Cuál es el problema, de todas maneras? Nunca he sido capaz de entender por qué ustedes los Humanos se preocupan tanto por quien los ve desnudos. Qué diferencia hace, especialmente cuando---" bajó la vista, y ella jadeó y apretó sus manos sobre su pecho de nuevo, "te ves exactamente igual de lo que ella se veía."

Ella le dio la espalda con un indignado salpicar. "Es el **principio** de la cosa," dijo bruscamente. Él suspiró.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"No." Dijo, luego parecía sobresaltada por haberlo dicho. En consternación, alejó la mirada, quedándose en silencio.

Él estudió sus angostos hombros por un momento, luego sacudió su cabeza; nunca entendería a los Humanos. Volteándose para alcanzar el jabón que había dejado en la plataforma, se bañó rápidamente, luego se concentró en ella.

Ella se endureció cuando las manos de él tocaron su espalda. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Él suspiró de nuevo; esto no iba de la manera que lo había planeado. "Iba a lavarte."

Aparentemente él la había confundido de nuevo; ella cayó en un sobresaltado silencio, y él frotó el jabón entre sus manos, guiándolas y a la barra de jabón sobre los hombros de ella. Decidiendo que él no quería lidiar con su reacción si él trataba de lavarla en algún otro lugar, limitó su atención a su espalda, moviéndose muy lentamente como para no perturbarla más. Después de unos pocos momentos, ella se mantuvo en silencio y él comenzó a pensar que había renunciado a sus protestas sin sentido; liberando un pequeño suspiro de alivio, puso el jabón a un lado y decidió que tal vez un masaje podría ayudarla a relajarse un poco. Cualquiera con un temperamento como el de ella **tenía** que estar tenso. Y tal vez, como había esperado cuando la había traído aquí, podía ayudarla a olvidar su dolor, por sólo un tiempo...

Después de un rato, ella de hecho se relajó un poco, la tensión en sus pequeños hombros aliviándose casi imperceptiblemente; él sonrió, un poco con engreimiento. Había recibido suficientes masajes expertos en su vida para saber como dar uno bueno él mismo. El único problema era que tenía que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con ella; era tan pequeña y delicada que tenía miedo de dejarle un moretón si no mantenía su fuerza como el tacto de una pluma. Era, aparentemente, suficiente; después de unos pocos momentos ella suspiró y se inclinó hacia adelante, descansando su cabeza en la pared del tanque. En un capricho se movió y quitó las varillas que sostenían su cabello en su lugar; ella no protestó y el cabello cayó en una cascada ébano en el agua. Se veía mucho mejor de esa manera que en el rodete. Lo empujó a un lado para continuar. Trabajó sus dedos bajando por su espina gradualmente, frunciendo el ceño mientras sentía sus costillas debajo de sus dedos; la otra Chi-chi no había sido tan delgada, pero el hijo de Vegeta le había dicho que la comida había sido escasa en este mundo durante los años del reinado de los androides, y parecía que esos años habían tenido su grave efecto en ella. Tendría que recordar de cazar más seguido; ella necesitaba comer más.

Tan pronto como lo pensó, se frunció el ceño. Había planeado quedarse aquí sólo el tiempo suficiente para conocer más sobre esta mujer, y para presentar a Bardock a lo más cercano a su madre que había sido capaz de encontrar; el niño tenía una extraña curiosidad sobre sus padres que él satisfizo, aunque difícilmente lo entendía. Y sin embargo ahora aquí estaba él, pensando a largo plazo...

Ella se movió un poco más, levantando sus antebrazos hacia el borde del tanque y girando su cabeza a un lado, para que él pudiera ver sus ojos cerrados en placer. Mirándola de esa manera, con su largo oscuro cabello suelto y cayendo sobre un hombro, su rostro por primera vez libre del dolor que tan a menudo delineaba, casi tuvo un lapso en la memoria de nuevo, recordando noches cuando había tocado un cuerpo justo como el de ella, acariciado la misma suave piel... Cerró sus ojos, obligando a los recuerdos a retroceder. Habían prometido lidiar con el otro en un nivel de aquí y ahora, respetando ese hecho, por todas sus similitudes a sus amados muertos hace tanto tiempo, eran todavía personas diferentes. Era fácil para él recordar que ella no era su Chi-chi; era simplemente lo diferente suficiente en personalidad que podía mantenerla separada de sus recuerdos. Pero... sólo porque ella era diferente no quería decir que no le gustara. O que no estuviera atraído por ella.

Sus manos se movieron por propia voluntad; completando el masaje, se movió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus dedos moviéndose en lentos círculos. Sin pensar, mantuvo su tacto suave. La manera que a **ella** una vez le había gustado ser tocada.

Después de un momento, los ojos de ella se abrieron como platos, aunque no se movió. Él, sin embargo, la sintió tensarse bajo sus manos. Con culpa ---no había querido hacer eso---alejó sus manos, e incómodo se volteó para inclinar sus propios brazos en el borde del tanque, mirando lejos de ella. Las luciérnagas habían salido por la noche, y se centró en su breve, brillante revoloteo. Cualquier cosa, para mantener su mente fuera de ella.

Pero ella habló, frustrando sus esfuerzos. "Él nunca hizo algo como esto por mí."

"¿Qué, nunca tomó un baño contigo?"

"No." Ella levantó su cabeza un poco; él escuchó el agua gotear de su cabello. "Nunca me bañó. Yo lo ponía en la bañera y lo bañaba a veces. Cada tanto, que se olvidara." Ella rió un poco, y él curvó su labio en desagrado. Cómo podía haber amado a tal **baka yaro...**

Ella se movió un poco, y él sintió sus ojos sobre él. "Pensé que eran las grandes diferencias entre tú y él lo que me molestaba. La manera en que te veías, cuando llegaste aquí primero, usando esa... armadura. Toda esa... gente que mataste. Tu cola."

La volvió a mirar sobre su hombro, moviendo su cola debajo del agua donde ella no pudiera verla, pero resistiendo la urgencia de tocarla con ella. "¿Y esas diferencias no te molestan ahora?"

"¿**Molestarme**? No. Ellas... lo hacen mucho más fácil, verte como a alguien más. Pero creo que lo que sí me molesta, realmente, no son las maneras en que tu eres diferente. Es las maneras en que tu eres... el mismo."

Él frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Ella se volteó de nuevo, mirando sobre el bosque iluminado por la luna. "La manera en que comes, justo como él. La manera en que te ves justo cuando él murió, y no un día más viejo. La manera en que haces ejercicios o practicas, justo como él. La manera en que te mueves, a veces. Como él."

Ella levantó sus ojos, brevemente, para mirarlo, y luego rápidamente alejó la mirada; él no podía interpretar su mirada. "Pero entonces tu vas más allá, de alguna manera. Comes tanto... y luego me ayudas a limpiar la mesa. Ves que me molesta verte a ti y a Bardock luchar... y entonces me **preguntas** si prefiero que te vayas lejos cuando practicas, en lugar de simplemente irte y no decir nada. O mentirme."

Ella se volteó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared; él se volteó para mirarla. Ella miraba al agua abajo, ya no molestándose en intentar cubrirse, pero era oscuro de todas maneras y no podía verla, tampoco estaba intentándolo. Mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de ella, cuando las tristes líneas habían aparecido de nuevo.

"Era un hombre bueno," dijo suavemente. "Amable y tierno, divertido. Atractivo. No el mejor esposo en el mundo, pero podía vivir con eso. ¿Qué eran unos pocos cumpleaños olvidados? Y aniversarios, y cenas especiales..." sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con pesar. "Intentaba. Realmente intentaba. Me dio un hermoso hijo, e intentó dejarme mantenerlo a pesar que sabía que Gohan necesitaba luchar. Se olvidaba las citas especiales, pero entonces hacía a veces, de la nada simplemente, algo lindo por mí, para arreglarlo. En su propia manera, era tan atento y considerado como un marido como podía ser posiblemente. Yo fui una buena esposa con él. Todavía lo amo."

Tragó, y alzó la vista. "Pero tú no eres él. Y entonces ayúdame ---traté y traté, pero no puedo parecer detenerme... compararte con él. Me asustaste por completo la primera vez, pero luego comencé a ver... que tu estás por aquí mucho más seguido de lo que él estaba. Tú... piensas en mí, más seguido de lo que él lo hacía. Haces cosas que él nunca hizo, incluso a pesar que, en algún nivel, de alguna manera quería que lo hiciera, aunque nunca lo dijese... No quiero notar cosas como esa. Pero lo hago."

Bajó la vista de nuevo, a un punto imaginario en el agua. "Es como que puedo ver, en ti, lo que él pudo haber sido. Y me siento culpable porque... porque me hace recordar cuanto... cuanto más quería de él, a veces. Y eso me hace dar cuenta cuanto lo extraño. Pero también me hace recordar... que han pasado veinte años. Mucho, mucho tiempo... para estar sola."

Se quedó en silencio de nuevo, su rostro tan quieto como el agua alrededor de ellos. Su confesión lo había dejado duro... y le perturbaba, profundamente. Supuso que debería haber esperado mucho de sus sentimientos; él, también a veces se sentía desgarrado entre su anhelo por ella en ser otra persona... y su fascinación con la única mujer que era ella. Pero él era Saiyajin; a pesar de sus dolorosos recuerdos de su Chi-chi, había logrado superar su dolor por ella con el tiempo, y a su propia manera, había seguido adelante. Ella, parecía, no lo había hecho.

Hasta ahora.

No pensó sobre eso antes de hacerlo. Moviéndose a su lado del tanque, se acercó, tomando su mentó en sus dedos y levantando su cabeza. Ella alzó la vista hacia él a través de ojos arrugados por demasiadas líneas de dolor y sin suficiente de sonrisa; estaba llorando de nuevo, sólo un poco. Con un dedo, él rozó las gotas de lágrimas fuera de sus párpados; ella cerró sus ojos. Y él se inclinó para besarla.

Los ojos de ella todavía estaban cerrados cuando él levantó su cabeza; cuando se abrieron, ella le dio la espalda, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo. Se veía pequeña y frágil y vulnerable.

"Él nunca... me besó de esa manera, tampoco."

Él sonrió. "No soy él." Se acercó a ella, bajo el agua, y tomó su cintura para girarla y halarla contra su cuerpo; después de un momento, los brazos de ella se fueron alrededor del cuello de él como si perteneciesen allí. Tal vez lo hacían. "Y no estás sola."

Curvó su cabeza hacia ella de nuevo; esta vez ella no se dio vuelta cuando se separaron. Y una a una las velas se apagaron.

* * *


End file.
